Just another Road
by Magnolie
Summary: ZIBBS - Nachdem die ledierte und ziemlich am Endewirkende Ziva von Gibbs abgeholt wird begeben sie sich auf eine lange Fahrt zurück nach Washington DC, und müssen dabei feststellen, dass es mehr als einen weg gibt an Ziel zukommen.
1. Prolog

**Prolog - New York, New York**

Titel: Just another Road  
Untertitel: Alle Wegen führen zum Ziel, warum den Kürzesten nehmen?  
Autor: Ich, Magnolie / Katharine G.  
Paring: Zibbs (Ziva und Gibbs)  
Spoiler: Keine, in der Geschichte kommt die Besetzung der 5. Staffel vor und spielt auch in diesem Zeitrahmen.  
Altersempfelung: Ich habe nicht vor, ausführlich geschilderte sexuelle oder brutale Handlungen einzubauen, also so ab 12  
Kraftausdrücke: Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus schon mal für Ziva's Gefluche  
Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

_Für Vanessa, meinen persöhnlichen Tony_  
_Für Ito, meinen Gibbs_  
_Und natürlich für Isabella und Olga, meine Jen und Abby_  
_Und für die unbrechbare aber kalte Elena, deren Wärme ich so sehr vermisse_

**Prolog - New York, New York**

Während der Himmel immer dunkler wurde, und am Wasser vermutlich die Luft endlich abkühlte, blieb die stickige Luft am Broadway förmlich zwischen den Wolkenkratzern stehen. Überall blizten bunte Werbeleuchtschriften auf und erhellten somit die Nacht. Die meisten Geschäfte hatten um die Uhrzeit geschlossen, dafür waren aber alles Clubs und Bars geöffnet.  
Auf ihren High Heels schlenderte sie, gemeinsam mit drei Mädchen, die sie gerade eben erst in der letzten Bar kennengelernt hatte, die lange Straße hinab. Lachend und Kreischend, freuten sie sich auf den nächsten Club, den sie zusammen besuchen wollten.  
Die junge Israelin, hatte ihre nachtschwarzen Haare zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und sich große, goldene Kreolen angezogen. Sie trug glitzerblaue Shorts und ein langes T-Shirt in der selben grellen Farbe, dass etwa 10 cm über die Shorts ging. Ihre neuen Bekannten waren eben so glamourös angezogen und geschminkt, dass man meinen könnte, sie wären gerade eben einer Folge von „Sex and the City" entsprungen.  
Nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, wurde sie von den drei Mädchen, deren Namen sie nicht kannte, in einen Club gezogen, und eine der Dreien brüllte sogleich: „Vier Cosmopolitan!" und zog die anderen zu einem der Tische.  
Ja, Ziva David war seit langem nicht mehr nüchtern. Die letzten vier Tage, war sie shoppen gewesen, hatte gefeiert und Bekanntschaften gemacht. New York im Sommer war genauso unerträglich wie wunderbar. Wenn sie morgens aufwachte hörte sie die Autos und Taxis die über den Broadway fuhren, und saß manchmal eine ganze Stunde lang am Fenster ihres Hotelzimmers nur um diese Autos zu bestaunen.  
Die Cosmopolitan kamen und wurden sogleich gelehrt. Ziva hatte ihr Glas kaum abgestellt, da wurde sie schon von, Deirdre, wie sich ihr eines der Mädchen vorgestellt hatte, auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Der Rest ihrer Gedanken ging in der lauten Musik, dem Alkohol und der stickigen Luft Manhattans unter.

„Miss. Ich habe sie was gefragt!"  
Ziva öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Die Welt vor ihr war total verschwommen, und ihr war schlecht. Sie wusste nicht wo genau sie war, aber es roch nach Erbrochenem und Alkohol. Sie hustete. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, und spürte den Schmerz an ihren Händen.  
Sie startete einen erneuten Versuch und blinzelte. Ihre Fingerknöcheln waren gerötete und aufgerissen, sie musste sich also mit jemandem geprügelt haben. Die Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwamm erneut.  
Sie saß auf einem Stuhl in einem kahlen Raum, vermutlich einem Verhörraum, wie verdammt war sie hier hingekommen?  
„Hey, hier geblieben!" jemand klopfte ihr gegen die Wange.  
„Wasser…" brummte sie. Und sie hörte jemanden stöhnen.  
„Und machen sie das verdammte Licht aus!" Es dauerte eine halbe Minute, bis zumindest das Licht ausging, und sie endlich versuchen konnte sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie hatte offenbar getrunken, konnte sich jedoch nichtmehr erinnern was oder wie viel. Vermutlich hatte ihr auch jemand Etwas in ihr Getränk gemischt. Freiwillig hätte sie selbst Volltrunken keine Drogen genommen.  
Sie sah auf sich hinab. Ihre Kleider waren verdreckt und hier und da klebte Blut, was ihr einen kleinen Adrenalinschub versetze.  
„Sind sie jetzt wieder bei uns?" Eine Frau sah sie freundlich an. Sie stellte ihr ein Glas Wasser hin.  
Ziva nahm es und trank einen Schluck.  
„Mehr oder weniger." Erwiderte sie, „Wie zum Teufel bin ich hier hin gekommen?"  
„Sie haben sich mit jemandem geprügelt, der sie als Terroristin bezeichnet hat, eine junge Frau hat daraufhin die Polizei verständigt, und so sind sie dann hier gelandet."  
Ziva stöhnte.  
„Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern getanzt zu haben." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck, dann griff sie zu ihrer imaginären Handtasche und stöhnte erneut, als sie merkte, dass sie nur imaginär war.  
„Ziva David, ich bin Bundeagentin auf Urlaub." Die Polizistin stutze.  
„Ich bin Verbindungsoffizieren zum Mossad, irgendwer wird gesehen haben das ich Israelin bin, und da habe ich ihn wohl verprügelt…" murmelte sie, langsam wurden ihre Gedanken und ihre Sicht klarer.  
„Gut, wir werden das natürlich überprüfen müssen, aber gibt es jemanden den wir für sie anrufen können?" Sie war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es, ich möchte ungern meine Chefin Strich beste Freundin wecken…"  
„Es ist viertel nach drei…"  
„Okay, vergessen sie's, rufen sie bitte Special Agent Gibbs an, NCIS, 300-4289 mit der Vorwahl von Washington, wenn er da nicht rangeht versuchen sie's auf dem Handy 0921-753702, er ist wahrscheinlich sowieso im Keller und bastelt an seinem Boot."  
Die Polizistin nickte.  
„Haben sie einen Bluttest bei mir gemacht?"  
„Haben wir, sie kamen den Beamten vor Ort seltsam vor, und die wollten abklären, dass sie keine Überdosis intus haben." Mit diesen Worten verlies sie den Raum, und es war endlich ruhig.


	2. Schlaflos

**Schlaflos**

Kapitel 1  
Schlaflos

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hasste es mitten in der Nacht gestört zu werden. Aber was er noch mehr hasste, war beim Arbeiten an seinem Boot gestört zu werden. Als er den schrillen Klingelton seines Handys hörte legte er genervt sein Werkzeug zur Seite und hob ab.  
„Gibbs?"  
„Guten Morgen, Agent Gibbs, mein Name ist Charlotte Press, aus New York."  
„Ihr habt ein eigenes NCIS Büro in New York, rufen sie die an!" er wollte schon auflegen als sie laut Einspruch erhob.  
„Es geht um nichts berufliches, ich habe ihre Nummer von ihrer Freundin."  
„Ich habe keine Freundin." Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Oh… dann kennen sie keine Ziva David?"  
Er grinste.  
„Natürlich kenne ich Ziva, sie ist eine Kollegin. Ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter. Sie macht gerade bei euch Urlaub." Er strich langsam über sein Boot.  
„Oh, aber sie meinte sie wollte ihre Chefin nicht wecken."  
Gibbs stöhnte genervt, er hatte eigentlich nie den Drang verspürt jemandem mitten in der Nacht zu erklären, wer wessen Boss war, und woher man sich kannte.  
„Sie meinte vermutlich damit meine, und damit ja auch ihre Vorgesetzte, die Direktorin des NCIS; die beiden sind befreundet."  
„Okay, jetzt verstehe ich." Sie lächelte.  
„Was ist denn los? Ist ihr was passiert?"  
„Wie man es nimmt. Sie hat sich mit einem Kerl namens Rex Sklar geprügelt, nachdem er sie als Terroristin bezeichnet hat."  
„Was?" Gibbs sah von seinem Boot auf.  
„Wir werden sie deswegen auf keinen Fall belangen, sie hat sich nur verteidigt. Aber darum geht es auch nicht. Jemand hat ihr wohl etwas in ihr Getränk gemischt, und wir wissen nicht was, außerdem können wir sie so nicht nachhause lassen."  
„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
„Naja, sie müssten sie bei uns abholen kommen."  
Gibbs sah auf die Uhr.  
„Es ist halb vier Uhr morgens, von Washington nach New York bin ich vier Stunden unterwegs."  
„Tut mir sehr Leid, aber sie muss abgeholt werden."  
Gibbs stöhnte wieder, und massierte sich die eine Schläfe.  
„Sagen sie ihr, dass ich gegen acht Uhr da bin, und dass sie sich nicht wieder prügeln soll, sie ist etwas hitzköpfig."  
„Werde ich tun, danke dass sie kommen können."  
„Irgendwer muss es ja machen."  
Mit diesen Worten legte er auf und wählte sofort die nächste Nummer. Es tutete zweimal lange, dann hob eine müde Stimme ab.  
„Es ist mitten in den Nacht, und ich schwöre ihnen bei Gott, wer auch immer dran ist, wenn nicht gerade die Welt zerbombt wird, wird dieser Anruf große Konsequenzen für ihre Karriere haben!"  
„Guten morgen Jen, ich muss mir leider freinehmen."  
Sie stöhnte.  
„Was ist denn los?"  
„Kurz gesagt, Ziva hat sich im Urlaub mit jemandem geprügelt der sie für eine Terroristin hielt, und die wollen sie nicht gehen lassen ohne Aufsicht." Dass sie betrunken und zugedröhnt war, erwähnte er lieber nicht.  
Er hörte eine kurze Stille am Telefon, dann einen Seufzer.  
„Ist in Ordnung, das nächste Mal rufst du in der Personalabteilung an."  
„Sieh es als persönlichen Weckruf, du wärst doch eh in einer halben Stunde aufgestanden."  
Gibbs grinste und legte dann auf. Am anderen Ende der Leitung bleib eine müde Jenny Shepard zurück, die noch einmal herzhaft gähnte und sich dann zurück in ihre Kissen kuschelte.

Gibbs schmiss ein paar Dosen Cola, eine große Thermoskanne, gefüllt mit heißem Kaffee, sein Handy, sein Portmonee und eine Packung Ibuprofen in seine Tasche, bevor der das Haus verlies und in seinen Wagen stieg.  
Er behielt Recht. Die Fahrt dauerte fast vier Stunden, und nochmal eine halbe um in Manhattan im Berufsverkehr, das Polizeirevier Überhaupt zu finden.  
Als er nach knapp vier ein halb Stunden Fahrt endlich auf den Parkplatz fuhr, wollte er lieber nicht an der Rückweg denken, der noch vor ihm lag. Er stellte sein Auto vor dem Gebäude ab und setzte sich gleich wieder hinein, als er den ersten Atemzug genommen hatte.  
New York war stickig, und es stank nach Müll, Schweiß und Hektik. Kein Wunder, dass man sich bei dieser Hitze prügelte. Er atmete noch einmal tief die kalte Luft aus dem Inneren des Wagens ein, dann stieg er erneut aus.  
Abgesehen von der schrecklichen Luft, und der Hitze sah New York nicht unbedingt schlecht aus. Hunderte Menschen hetzen auf den Bürgersteigen, telefonierend, redend oder singend an ihm vorbei. Fast jeder mit einem I-Pod auf den Ohren und einem Kaugummi im Mund.  
Als er das Treiben lange genug beobachtet hatte ging er in das große Gebäude hinein. Darin war die Luft um ein vielfaches besser.  
Er zeigte am Eingang seine Dienstmarke und wurde durchgelassen. Oben in den Büroräumen herrschte ebenso Geschäftiges Treiben wie auf den Straßen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er eine frau ansteuerte, die an einem Pult saß, das wie eine Art Rezeption aussah.  
„Guten morgen, ich suche Ziva David."  
Die junge Frau tippte den Namen in ihren PC ein.  
„Einen Moment bitte." Sie nahm ihr Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.  
„Detective Press? Hier ist jemand wegen ihrer jungen Dame…okay."  
Sie legte wieder auf.  
„Der zuständige Detective kommt gleich."  
Er bedankte sich höflich und wartete dann. Kurz darauf sah er eine Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren auf ihn zueilen.  
„Agent Gibbs?" rief sie schon von weitem.  
Er nickte und schüttelte ihr die Hand.  
„Detective Press, gut dass sie da sind. Wir haben Miss David vor zwei Stunden ins Krankenhaus gebracht."  
„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er besorgt.  
„Nein, nein die Staatsanwältin wollte sie nur noch einmal untersuchen lassen, da sie ein Blackout hatte, könnte es sein, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde."  
„Vergewaltig!" Er sah sie fassungslos an.  
„Die Ergebnisse sind noch nicht da, aber ich wollte eh hinfahren, dann können sie mich auch gleich begleiten." Sie wollte schon gehen, als Gibbs sie zurück hielt und sie perplex ansah.  
„Einen Moment, sie sagen mir das meine Kollegin vielleicht vergewaltig wurde, ich brauche eine halbe Minute um mich darauf einzustellen, ja?"  
Charlotte nickte und runzelte die Stirn. In Washington arbeitete man wohl enger zusammen als hier.  
„Okay wir können." Sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden.  
„Es ist nicht weit bis zum Mercy Hospital, nur vier Blocks, und zu Fuß sind wir schneller."

Es war wirklich nicht sehr weit. Schon nach dem erste Block konnte er Sirenen von Krankenwagen hören, nach dem dritten das Krankenhaus sehen.  
„Und sie arbeiten beide in Washington?"  
„Ja."  
„Dann kennen sie vielleicht Anthony DiNozzo, wir haben hier vor einer Ewigkeit mal zusammen gearbeitet."  
Er musste schmunzeln.  
„Nur zusammengearbeitet?"  
Sie wurde etwas rot.  
„Also wenn sie so fragen…"  
„Er ist Zivas Partner, und in meinem Team, also ja ich kenne ihn."  
„Oh…na dann."  
Zusammen betraten sie das Hospital durch eine große Drehtür. Drinnen wurde die Luft wieder angenehmer, ohne Klimaanlage würde man hier wohl eingehen.  
Sie stiegen in einen Aufzug und fuhren drei Stockwerke nach oben. Hier war es wesentlich ruhiger als im Erdgeschoss, es war offenbar eine normale Station.  
Er folgte Detective Press durch vier Gänge und etliche Glastüren direkt auf einen Gang mit vielen Zimmern. Hinter einer Glasscheibe war offenbar das Schwesternzimmer.  
„Guten morgen nochmal, sind die Untersuchungen bei David, Ziva abgeschlossen?" fragte sie schließlich eine der Schwestern.  
„So weit ich weiß ja, aber Dr. Lindton war noch nicht bei ihr, sie liegt in Zimmer 11 und verlangt schon seit einer halben Stunde nach ihrem Freund." Die Schwestersah Gibbs vorwurfsvoll an und ordnete dann weiter die Krankenakten.  
„Denken sie hier immer, dass die Leute zusammen sind?"  
„Das ist New York, Agent Gibbs." Detective Press lächelte und ging dann zu Zivas Zimmer.  
Sie staunte nicht schlecht als sie die Tür öffnete, denn anscheinend war Ziva wieder auf den Beinen.  
„Ich will jetzt hier weg! Bringen sie mir gefälligst ein Telefon, damit ich meinen Boss anrufen kann."  
Ziva stand mit einem Krankenhausnachthemd bekleidet im Zimmer und stritt mit einer Schwester.  
„Mam, ihr Freund ist hier her bereits unterwegs." Versuchte die sie zu beruhigen.  
„Ich habe keinen Freund verdammt, sie müssen da was verwechseln, ich will jetzt Gibbs anrufen, ich bin Agentin des NCIS, und kein kleines Mädchen!" Keifte sie die anscheinend völlig verzweifelte Schwester an.  
„Ist nicht mehr nötig Ziva." Abrupt drehte sie sich um und atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Da bist du ja endlich… Ich dachte die fangen gleich an mir einzureden ich sei verückt." murrte sie leise und beschämt während sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und das Nachthemd über ihre Knie zog. Es war während ihres „Kampfes" mit der Schwester etwas nach oben gerutscht.  
Lächelnd kam er auf sie zu.  
„Was machst du nur für Sachen? Es ist doch gar nicht deine Art feiern zu gehen und dich zu betrinken." Er strich ihr eine Strähne hier das Ohr.  
„Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß haben…" sie schloss die Augen. Wie ein gezähmtes Pferd sah sie nach unten. Die eben noch so aufbrausende Ziva war verschwunden.  
„Ich werde Dr. Lindton suchen, damit sie hier möglichst bald wegkommen." Mit diesen Worten schloss Charlotte die Tür, und Gibbs setzte sich neben Ziva.  
„Weißt du was passiert ist?" er legte einen Arm um sie.  
„Nein…, nur dass ich tanzen war, und das niemals wieder tun werde." Sie lachte verächtlich.  
Dann war es ruhig. Die warme Morgensonne schien durch die halb offenen Jalousien in den kalten weißen Raum. Ziva war müde, viel zu müde um sich weiter zu unterhalten. Schon wieder leicht benommen legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen erneut. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sie in einen leichten und erholsamen Schlaf fiel. Von Gibbs' Sorge, man könnte sie vergewaltigt haben, bekam sie nichts mehr mit.


	3. Verschlafen

**Verschlafen**

Kapitel 2  
Verschlafen

„Guten morgen." Flüsterte Dr. Lindton leise und schüttelte Gibbs die Hand.  
Ziva schlief noch immer selig auf ihrem Bett. Es waren anderthalb Stunden vergangen seit sie eingeschlafen war.  
„Guten morgen." erwiderte Gibbs ebenso leise und drehte sich von dem Fenster ab, aus dem er gerade auf die Stadt schaute.  
„Sie müssen Miss Davids Vorgesetzter sein, ich habe schon gehört, dass sie heute wohl mehr als einmal für ihren Freund gehalten wurde. Sie müssen das entschuldigen, in New York gehen die Uhren anders." Sie schmunzelte.  
„Dürfen sie mir sagen wie es ihr geht, ich möchte sie ungern wecken." Fragte er schließlich.  
Dr. Lindton bejahte und schlug die Krankenakte auf.  
„Um sie zu beruhigen, sie wurde nicht Missbraucht, und wird keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass der Drogencocktail, den wir in ihrem Blut gefunden haben, eine Wechselwirkung mit unseren Standartmedikamenten verursacht hat. Symptome könne heute und morgen extreme Stimmungsschwankungen, Müdigkeit und Migräne sein. Schwester Alice erwähnte, sie sei vorhin ausgeflippt und kurz darauf ganz ruhig gewesen. Das ist völlig normal, also machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass man sie so erschreckt hat, aber bei uns gehört es zur Standartprozedur, bei einem Blackout auf Vergewaltigung zu untersuchen." Sie zog einen Stift aus der Hosentasche und kritzelte etwas in die Akte, dann schloss sie sie wieder.  
„Gut, dann können wir jetzt nachhause fahren?"  
„Wir machen gerade ihre Entlassungspapiere fertig, in einer halben Stunde dürften wir fertig sein, ich muss dann nochmal kurz mit ihr reden um ihr die Diagnose auch nochmal mitzuteilen."  
„Ja, sicher." Erwiderte er, kurz bevor die Ärztin das Zimmer verlies.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen war er wirklich völlig erleichtert, und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wäre sie vergewaltigt worden. Er kannte sie. Sie hätte wochenlang geleugnet, dass es sie belastete, bis sie irgendwann zusammengebrochen oder durchgedreht wäre.  
Er griff sich einen Stuhl, der an dem kleinen Tisch stand und schob ihn an Zivas Bett um sich darauf zu setzen.  
Unter der weißen Decke sah ihr Körper viel zerbrechlicher aus als sonst. Und plötzlich verspürte er den Wunsch sie einfach nur nachhause zu bringen und sie in den nächsten Tagen im Auge zu behalten. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, wie es wohl wäre, immer für sie da zu sein, aber er versuchte allein schon aus beruflichen Gründen diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken. Er hatte schon öfter über sie nachgedacht, über ihre emotionale Verschlossenheit und die Wärme die sie trotzdem immer ausstrahlte, sobald sie einen Raum betrat…  
Er musste gähnen. Langsam wurde auch er müde, schließlich hatte er die letzte Nacht nicht mit schlafen verbracht.  
Er sah auf die Uhr, die gegenüber von Zivas Bett hing. Es war kurz nach 11 Uhr morgens.  
Auf dem Bett regte sich etwas. Ziva schien langsam aufzuwachen. Als sie sich langsam umdrehte und ihn sah, war sie erleichtert, aber immer noch müde.  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme.  
„Kurz nach elf." Antwortete er leise.  
Sie schloss die Augen noch einmal und versuchte die Kopfschmerzen auszublenden.  
„Die Ärztin hat gesagt, wir könnten bald hier weg."  
„Wirklich?" Ziva wurde hellhörig. Gibbs nickte. Sie setzte sich auf und massierte ihre Stirn.  
„Danke nochmal fürs kommen." Sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Keine Ursache."  
„Ich brauche was zum anziehen…" stellte sie schließlich fest ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Dr. Lindton möchte gleich nochmal mit dir sprechen, dann fahre ich in dein Hotel und hole deine Sachen." Ziva nickte.  
Die Stille, die sie krampfhaft versucht hatte zu durchbrechen, kam zurück. Denn ehrlichgesagt wusste sie nicht, was sie mit ihm reden sollte. Sie war allgemein mit der Situation überfordert, was nicht nur mit ihren Kopfschmerzen zu tun hatte. Fast schon schüchtern sah sie ihn an und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Sag mir bitte, dass ich einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe und mich deshalb so aufführe!" fragte sie mit fester Stimme und Gibbs musste lachen.  
„Nicht ganz, die Medikamente, die man dir gegeben hat, haben Wechselwirkungen mit dem Drogencocktail aus deinem Drink erzeugt."  
„Oh Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ich drehe durch." Ihre Müdigkeit war verflogen als sie zur anderen Seite aus dem Bett stieg und sich streckte. In diesem Moment kam die Ärztin wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
„Ah sie sind wach, sehr gut." Meinte sie und nickte Gibbs zu, „Ich würde gerne nochmal mit ihnen reden, bevor sie gehen."  
Ziva nickte zustimmend und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.  
„Das war mein Stichwort." Gibbs erhob sich und nahm seine Autoschlüssel, „wo haben sie Ziva Sachen hinterlegt?"  
„Wir haben ihre Tasche und den Inhalt im Schwesternzimmer aufbewahrt. Fragen sie da einfach nach." Antwortete ihm Dr. Lindton.  
„Bring mir bitte die violette Tasche, da sind meine Anziehsachen drin." Rief Ziva ihm noch nach, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.


	4. Verfahren

**Bei Regen**

Hallo ihr Lieben, es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich liebe das Paring nach wie vor und werde die FF auf jeden Fall zuende schreiben! Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 4  
Bei Regen

„So, das waren ein Tee und der Käsekuchen für sie, und ein extra starker Kaffee für ihren Begleiter… Haben sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?"  
„Nein danke, das reicht fürs erste, bringen sie mir bitte die Addition."  
„Addition?"  
„Na das Ding auf dem die Preise draufstehen…"  
„Oh sie meinen die Rechnung, okay, kommt sofort."  
Damit wendete die anscheinende Magersüchtige Bedienung ihr den Rücken zu. Ziva hätte sich fast erschreckt als sie die kleine, viel zu dünne Frau gesehen hatte. Nach zwanzig Minuten Fahrt hatten sie und Gibbs einen Diner in Summerville gefunden. Mittlerweile war es vier Uhr und der Regen hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört. Vorsichtig nahm sie die heiße Teetasse in beide Hände und begann ihren Tee zu schlürfen, wobei sie die Augen schloss und sich einen kurzen Moment lang ins Warme Tel Aviv dachte.

So lange bis sie hörte wie Gibbs sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank setzte.  
„Träumst du?" fragte er, „Oder hast du Kopfweh."  
„Ein wenig von beidem." Sie stellte den Tee ab, „Im Fernsehen," sie deutet auf einen kleinen Fernseher in der Ecke hinter ihm, „Sagen sie dass es noch die ganze Nacht lang regnen soll…"  
„Hm." Machte Jethro nur und wendete sich seiner Tasse Kaffee zu.  
„Sooo hier ist die Rechnung." Miss Magersüchtig 2008 war wieder da. Ziva gab ihr sechs Dollar und sie verschwand erneut hinter dem Tresen. Außer ihnen waren nur noch ein paar Berufstrinker in dem kleinen Diner, die an ihren Tischen vor sich hin vegetierten.  
„Ich habe versucht eine möglichst unkomplizierte Autoroute zu finden, aber bei dem Regen ist das unmöglich." Sie schlug die Straßenkarte wieder auf, „Wir sind hier mitten im Nirgendwo, auf einer kleinen Autobahn…" Ziva seufzte und fuhr den Highway, auf dem sie waren mit dem Finger nach.

Gibbs stellte seinen Kaffee ab und griff nach der Karte, sie schienen wirklich festzusitzen.  
„Und wenn wir bis morgen früh warten?" schlug er schließlich vor.  
„Was denn? Du fragst mich?" Ziva lächelte, sie fühlte sich fast schon geehrt.  
„Wir sind nicht mal im Dienst, und du bist doch hier die Topografin." Jethro erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Sei sah aus dem Fenster. Durch den Regen konnte sie nicht einmal ihren Wagen sehen.  
„Es wäre Schwachsinn jetzt loszufahren, selbst wenn wir ohne Komplikationen den richtigen Highway nach Washington finden, dauert das mindestens vier Stunden. Also würde ich vorschlagen, wir suchen uns ein Hotel und fahren morgen weiter." Sie nahm wieder ihre Tasse und trank sie leer.  
„Isst du den noch?" Er deutete auf ihren Käsekuchen. Ziva schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihm den Teller zu.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht dass zu Käsekuchen magst." Bemerkte sie beiläufig, während er sich das erste Stück in den Mund schob.

„Shannon, hat jeden Sonntag einen gebacken." Erzählte er leise, „Kelly… hat sich immer die Zunge daran verbrannt." Ziva schwieg und lauschte ihm. Sie sah es als Vertrauensbeweis an, dass er ihr von seiner Familie erzählte, es war schon das zweite Mal, dass sie sich heute etwas geehrt fühlte. Und der Drang in ihr stieg, dieses Vertrauen zu erwidern.  
„Suri, meine zweite Schwester, mag ihn auch so gerne." Sagte sie und lächelte.  
„Du hast noch andere Geschwister?" Jethro sah auf.  
„Noch zwei, Suri und Zariel, Tali war die jüngste, Zariel und Suri sind älter als ich." Er nickte und lachte leise.  
„Lass mich raten, beide beim Mossad, beide bei der Metsada." Ziva stimmte in sein Lachen ein.  
„Komemiute!" korrigierte sie, „Und nein, Suri ist Hausfrau und Mutter, und Zariel arbeitet beim Mossad in der Technikabteilung. Allerdings nur weil er letzten Sommer eine Kugel ins Schienbein bekomme hat." Den letzten Satz fügte sie nuscheld hinzu, aber Gibbs verstand ihn trotzdem. Schmunzelt musterte er sie. Ihr sonst geglättetes Haar war wieder so wuschelig und kraus wie am Anfang, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

„Vermisst du sie oft?" fragte sie schließlich.  
„Jeden Tag, wie ergeht es dir?"  
„Ich… versuche mir jeden Tag Talis Gesicht vorzustellen, um es nicht zu vergessen." Nervös fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger die Linien auf dem Holztisch nach. Sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen, aus Angst er könnte sehen, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen lagen.  
Umso erstaunter war sie, als er ihre Hand nahm.  
Hier saßen sie nun, im Spätsommer, während der Regen an die Fenster prasselte, mit einer halbvollen Tasse Kaffee und einem angebissenen Käsekuchen, und doch, hatte Ziva das Gefühl, als wären sie sich nie näher gewesen. Und sie musste Lächeln.  
„Machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen." Meinte er schließlich leise und sie standen auf. Ein wenig wehleidig lies sie seine Hand los und zusammen gingen sie zusammen zu ihrem Auto.

Wieder nass bis auf die Knochen stiegen sie ein und Gibbs fuhr langsam die Straße entlang, während Ziva nach einem Motel suchte. Immer wieder verirrten sich ihre Augen zu ihm, musterten seinen Körper während er versuchte mit dem Auto auf der Straße zu bleiben.  
Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah ernst aus dem Fenster, sie schaffte es kaum den Blick abzuwenden, dennoch fand sie schließlich ein relativ großes Motel auf der Hauptstraße.  
Vor den Gebäudekomplexen waren große Parkplätze und ein kleiner Weg, der zum überdachten Eingang führte. Der Regen strömte weiter über die Fenster und das Auto, sodass Ziva nur einen kleinen Koffer aus dem Auto zog, bevor sie zusammen zum Eingang liefen.  
Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges stülpte Jethro ihr seine Jacke über den Kopf, sodass ihre Haare, die gerade ein wenig getrocknet waren nicht wieder nass wurden. Als sie endlich am Eingang ankamen, war Ziva aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein wenig traurig darüber, nicht mehr so nah neben ihm sein zu können.  
„Guten Abend… wir brauchen zwei Zimmer." Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn ihr Begleiter hatte sich schon an den Portier gewannt.  
„Tut mir Leid, der Regen kam so plötzlich, wir haben nur noch die Suite."  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und blinzelte sie fragend an.  
„Ist okay, Couches sind viel Bequemer als Betten." Meinte sie leise und lächelte.  
Der Portier gab ihnen den Schlüssel und beschrieb ihnen wie man in das Zimmer kam. Das Motel sah von Innen viel gepflegter aus als der erste Eindruck verraten hatte. Die Wände waren beige gestrichen und Ölbilder hingen alle zehn Meter im Flur.  
„Er hat vergessen uns zu sagen was für eine Suite das ist." Gibbs knirschte mit den Zähnen und verdrehte die Augen, als er das mit riesigen Lettern geschriebene „Honey moon Suite" lesen konnte.  
„Solange keine Rosenblätter auf dem Bett liegen…" murmelte Ziva sarkastisch und betrat dann das Zimmer.  
Es war groß. Zu klein für drei, und viel zu groß für eine Person. Aber für zwei genau richtig. Vielleicht nicht für sie zwei, aber das Schild würde morgen früh nicht mehr hängen.  
„Willst du duschen?" er legte seine Sachen auf einen Stuhl vor dem Fenster.  
„Morgen früh, das hat so keinen Zweck." Sie lies sich auf die grüne Ledercouch vor dem Fernseher fallen.  
„Und du willst sicher nicht im Bett schlafen." Fragte er erneut etwas.  
„Du musst morgen fahren." Sie lächelte und angelte sich eine Decke bevor sie ihre Schuhe auszog und sich auf die schmale Couch bettete.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie müde sie wirklich war und die Wirklichkeit verschwamm vor ihren Augen.  
Sie hörte im Nebenraum die Dusche plätschern und verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte mit den Ohren.  
Als er gerade mit dem Duschen fertig war ging er leise zu ihrer Couch hinüber, deckte sie wieder zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es trieb ihr ein Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen und sie wartet mit dem Einschlafen, bis sie gehört hatte, dass er in dem riesigen Bett lag und das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte.  
Es war kurz nach vier als sie wieder aufwachte.  
Draußen hatte es begonnen zu stürmen. Immer wieder schlug ein Ast gegen das Fenster hinter der Couch, auf der Ziva versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
Es verging eine halbe Stunde bevor sie sich erhob und ihre Haare nach hinten strich.  
„Jethro?" flüsterte sie und sah in der Dunkelheit in die Richtung des Bettes.  
Sie stieg leise aus dem Bett und tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit bis sie mit dem Knie gegen die Kante des Bettes stieß. Sie schlich um es herum wo sie seinen Kopf vermutete und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Er war sofort hellwach.  
„Ziva? Bist du das?"  
„Da ist ein Ast, der dauernd gegen das Fenster schlägt, ich kann nicht schlafen." Seufzte sie leise ohne die Umrisse seines Gesichts zu sehen.  
„Und wie soll ich da helfen?" raunte er müde.  
„Hier hinten ist es nicht so laut, ist es schlimm wenn ich mich in die andere Ecke des Bettes lege?"  
„Die andere Seite Ziva." Seufzte er und nickte. Ihm wurde allerding rasch bewusst, dass sie das ja nicht sehen konnte also fügte er:  
„Ja, nun mach schon." Hinzu.  
Langsam tastete sie sich um das Bett herum und krabbelte auf der anderen Seite darauf bevor er ihr ein Stück der Decke hinüberschob und sie sich zudeckte. Sie hatten einander den Rücken zugewandt während Ziva bemerkte, dass ihr Herz trotz allem immer schneller schlug.  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und krallte sich in die Decke, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass immer mehr Adrenalin durch ihre Adern fuhr und sie immer wacher wurde. Verzweifelt begann sie mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und baute eine dicke Mauer zwischen sich und dem Gedanken „Warum?" auf.  
Plötzlich spürte sie wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie drückte ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Er sagte nichts, und auch sie blieb stumm. Dennoch dauerte es nur einige Minuten bis ihr Herz wieder einen normalen Rhythmus hatte und sie müde die Augen schloss.


	5. Bei Regen

**Bei Regen**

Hallo ihr Lieben, es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich liebe das Paring nach wie vor und werde die FF auf jeden Fall zuende schreiben! Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 4  
Bei Regen

„So, das waren ein Tee und der Käsekuchen für sie, und ein extra starker Kaffee für ihren Begleiter… Haben sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?"  
„Nein danke, das reicht fürs erste, bringen sie mir bitte die Addition."  
„Addition?"  
„Na das Ding auf dem die Preise draufstehen…"  
„Oh sie meinen die Rechnung, okay, kommt sofort."  
Damit wendete die anscheinende Magersüchtige Bedienung ihr den Rücken zu. Ziva hätte sich fast erschreckt als sie die kleine, viel zu dünne Frau gesehen hatte. Nach zwanzig Minuten Fahrt hatten sie und Gibbs einen Diner in Summerville gefunden. Mittlerweile war es vier Uhr und der Regen hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört. Vorsichtig nahm sie die heiße Teetasse in beide Hände und begann ihren Tee zu schlürfen, wobei sie die Augen schloss und sich einen kurzen Moment lang ins Warme Tel Aviv dachte.

So lange bis sie hörte wie Gibbs sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank setzte.  
„Träumst du?" fragte er, „Oder hast du Kopfweh."  
„Ein wenig von beidem." Sie stellte den Tee ab, „Im Fernsehen," sie deutet auf einen kleinen Fernseher in der Ecke hinter ihm, „Sagen sie dass es noch die ganze Nacht lang regnen soll…"  
„Hm." Machte Jethro nur und wendete sich seiner Tasse Kaffee zu.  
„Sooo hier ist die Rechnung." Miss Magersüchtig 2008 war wieder da. Ziva gab ihr sechs Dollar und sie verschwand erneut hinter dem Tresen. Außer ihnen waren nur noch ein paar Berufstrinker in dem kleinen Diner, die an ihren Tischen vor sich hin vegetierten.  
„Ich habe versucht eine möglichst unkomplizierte Autoroute zu finden, aber bei dem Regen ist das unmöglich." Sie schlug die Straßenkarte wieder auf, „Wir sind hier mitten im Nirgendwo, auf einer kleinen Autobahn…" Ziva seufzte und fuhr den Highway, auf dem sie waren mit dem Finger nach.

Gibbs stellte seinen Kaffee ab und griff nach der Karte, sie schienen wirklich festzusitzen.  
„Und wenn wir bis morgen früh warten?" schlug er schließlich vor.  
„Was denn? Du fragst mich?" Ziva lächelte, sie fühlte sich fast schon geehrt.  
„Wir sind nicht mal im Dienst, und du bist doch hier die Topografin." Jethro erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Sei sah aus dem Fenster. Durch den Regen konnte sie nicht einmal ihren Wagen sehen.  
„Es wäre Schwachsinn jetzt loszufahren, selbst wenn wir ohne Komplikationen den richtigen Highway nach Washington finden, dauert das mindestens vier Stunden. Also würde ich vorschlagen, wir suchen uns ein Hotel und fahren morgen weiter." Sie nahm wieder ihre Tasse und trank sie leer.  
„Isst du den noch?" Er deutete auf ihren Käsekuchen. Ziva schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihm den Teller zu.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht dass zu Käsekuchen magst." Bemerkte sie beiläufig, während er sich das erste Stück in den Mund schob.

„Shannon, hat jeden Sonntag einen gebacken." Erzählte er leise, „Kelly… hat sich immer die Zunge daran verbrannt." Ziva schwieg und lauschte ihm. Sie sah es als Vertrauensbeweis an, dass er ihr von seiner Familie erzählte, es war schon das zweite Mal, dass sie sich heute etwas geehrt fühlte. Und der Drang in ihr stieg, dieses Vertrauen zu erwidern.  
„Suri, meine zweite Schwester, mag ihn auch so gerne." Sagte sie und lächelte.  
„Du hast noch andere Geschwister?" Jethro sah auf.  
„Noch zwei, Suri und Zariel, Tali war die jüngste, Zariel und Suri sind älter als ich." Er nickte und lachte leise.  
„Lass mich raten, beide beim Mossad, beide bei der Metsada." Ziva stimmte in sein Lachen ein.  
„Komemiute!" korrigierte sie, „Und nein, Suri ist Hausfrau und Mutter, und Zariel arbeitet beim Mossad in der Technikabteilung. Allerdings nur weil er letzten Sommer eine Kugel ins Schienbein bekomme hat." Den letzten Satz fügte sie nuscheld hinzu, aber Gibbs verstand ihn trotzdem. Schmunzelt musterte er sie. Ihr sonst geglättetes Haar war wieder so wuschelig und kraus wie am Anfang, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

„Vermisst du sie oft?" fragte sie schließlich.  
„Jeden Tag, wie ergeht es dir?"  
„Ich… versuche mir jeden Tag Talis Gesicht vorzustellen, um es nicht zu vergessen." Nervös fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger die Linien auf dem Holztisch nach. Sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen, aus Angst er könnte sehen, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen lagen.  
Umso erstaunter war sie, als er ihre Hand nahm.  
Hier saßen sie nun, im Spätsommer, während der Regen an die Fenster prasselte, mit einer halbvollen Tasse Kaffee und einem angebissenen Käsekuchen, und doch, hatte Ziva das Gefühl, als wären sie sich nie näher gewesen. Und sie musste Lächeln.  
„Machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen." Meinte er schließlich leise und sie standen auf. Ein wenig wehleidig lies sie seine Hand los und zusammen gingen sie zusammen zu ihrem Auto.

Wieder nass bis auf die Knochen stiegen sie ein und Gibbs fuhr langsam die Straße entlang, während Ziva nach einem Motel suchte. Immer wieder verirrten sich ihre Augen zu ihm, musterten seinen Körper während er versuchte mit dem Auto auf der Straße zu bleiben.  
Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah ernst aus dem Fenster, sie schaffte es kaum den Blick abzuwenden, dennoch fand sie schließlich ein relativ großes Motel auf der Hauptstraße.  
Vor den Gebäudekomplexen waren große Parkplätze und ein kleiner Weg, der zum überdachten Eingang führte. Der Regen strömte weiter über die Fenster und das Auto, sodass Ziva nur einen kleinen Koffer aus dem Auto zog, bevor sie zusammen zum Eingang liefen.  
Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges stülpte Jethro ihr seine Jacke über den Kopf, sodass ihre Haare, die gerade ein wenig getrocknet waren nicht wieder nass wurden. Als sie endlich am Eingang ankamen, war Ziva aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein wenig traurig darüber, nicht mehr so nah neben ihm sein zu können.  
„Guten Abend… wir brauchen zwei Zimmer." Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn ihr Begleiter hatte sich schon an den Portier gewannt.  
„Tut mir Leid, der Regen kam so plötzlich, wir haben nur noch die Suite."  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und blinzelte sie fragend an.  
„Ist okay, Couches sind viel Bequemer als Betten." Meinte sie leise und lächelte.  
Der Portier gab ihnen den Schlüssel und beschrieb ihnen wie man in das Zimmer kam. Das Motel sah von Innen viel gepflegter aus als der erste Eindruck verraten hatte. Die Wände waren beige gestrichen und Ölbilder hingen alle zehn Meter im Flur.  
„Er hat vergessen uns zu sagen was für eine Suite das ist." Gibbs knirschte mit den Zähnen und verdrehte die Augen, als er das mit riesigen Lettern geschriebene „Honey moon Suite" lesen konnte.  
„Solange keine Rosenblätter auf dem Bett liegen…" murmelte Ziva sarkastisch und betrat dann das Zimmer.  
Es war groß. Zu klein für drei, und viel zu groß für eine Person. Aber für zwei genau richtig. Vielleicht nicht für sie zwei, aber das Schild würde morgen früh nicht mehr hängen.  
„Willst du duschen?" er legte seine Sachen auf einen Stuhl vor dem Fenster.  
„Morgen früh, das hat so keinen Zweck." Sie lies sich auf die grüne Ledercouch vor dem Fernseher fallen.  
„Und du willst sicher nicht im Bett schlafen." Fragte er erneut etwas.  
„Du musst morgen fahren." Sie lächelte und angelte sich eine Decke bevor sie ihre Schuhe auszog und sich auf die schmale Couch bettete.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie müde sie wirklich war und die Wirklichkeit verschwamm vor ihren Augen.  
Sie hörte im Nebenraum die Dusche plätschern und verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte mit den Ohren.  
Als er gerade mit dem Duschen fertig war ging er leise zu ihrer Couch hinüber, deckte sie wieder zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es trieb ihr ein Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen und sie wartet mit dem Einschlafen, bis sie gehört hatte, dass er in dem riesigen Bett lag und das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte.  
Es war kurz nach vier als sie wieder aufwachte.  
Draußen hatte es begonnen zu stürmen. Immer wieder schlug ein Ast gegen das Fenster hinter der Couch, auf der Ziva versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
Es verging eine halbe Stunde bevor sie sich erhob und ihre Haare nach hinten strich.  
„Jethro?" flüsterte sie und sah in der Dunkelheit in die Richtung des Bettes.  
Sie stieg leise aus dem Bett und tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit bis sie mit dem Knie gegen die Kante des Bettes stieß. Sie schlich um es herum wo sie seinen Kopf vermutete und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Er war sofort hellwach.  
„Ziva? Bist du das?"  
„Da ist ein Ast, der dauernd gegen das Fenster schlägt, ich kann nicht schlafen." Seufzte sie leise ohne die Umrisse seines Gesichts zu sehen.  
„Und wie soll ich da helfen?" raunte er müde.  
„Hier hinten ist es nicht so laut, ist es schlimm wenn ich mich in die andere Ecke des Bettes lege?"  
„Die andere Seite Ziva." Seufzte er und nickte. Ihm wurde allerding rasch bewusst, dass sie das ja nicht sehen konnte also fügte er:  
„Ja, nun mach schon." Hinzu.  
Langsam tastete sie sich um das Bett herum und krabbelte auf der anderen Seite darauf bevor er ihr ein Stück der Decke hinüberschob und sie sich zudeckte. Sie hatten einander den Rücken zugewandt während Ziva bemerkte, dass ihr Herz trotz allem immer schneller schlug.  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und krallte sich in die Decke, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass immer mehr Adrenalin durch ihre Adern fuhr und sie immer wacher wurde. Verzweifelt begann sie mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und baute eine dicke Mauer zwischen sich und dem Gedanken „Warum?" auf.  
Plötzlich spürte sie wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie drückte ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Er sagte nichts, und auch sie blieb stumm. Dennoch dauerte es nur einige Minuten bis ihr Herz wieder einen normalen Rhythmus hatte und sie müde die Augen schloss.


	6. Summerville

**Kapitel 5  
Summerville**

Der Morgen kam schnell. Viel zu schnell. Zwischen Kissen und Decken, halb auf dem Bett, halb daneben wachte Ziva David am Morgen des folgenden Tages auf. Ihr Kopf tat weh und ihre Glieder fühlten sich steif an, sie hatte Muskelkater, ohne zu wissen wovon.  
Sie lies sich vom Bett rutschen und merkte, dass sie auf Jethros Seite gelegen hatte. Ein Blick verriet ihr, dass sie alleine war.  
Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihr Pyjama verrutscht und sie hatte einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund. So stellte sich wohl niemand seinen Urlaub vor.  
Sie erhob sich stöhnend und trottete immer noch müde ins Bad. Am Spiegel hing ein Zettel:  
Bin frühstücken, lass dir Zeit  
Sie nahm ihn ab und warf ihn in den kleinen Mülleimer neben sich, bevor sie ihr Gesicht inspizierte. Überall hatte sie Abdrücke von der Decke, auf der sie gelegen hatte, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und begann sich zu duschen.

Der Innenhof des Motels war viel schöner, als die Außenwand mit den Parkplätzen. Ziva hörte schon von drinnen Kinderstimmen und roch Chlor von Draußen.  
Der Saal war nur spärlich besetzt. Hier und da saßen ein paar ältere Menschen, die sich wohl nicht von den Kindern stören lassen wollten. An der Wand war ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut und eine junge Kellnerin schwirrte an ihr vorbei um Kaffee an einen Tisch zu bringen.  
„Ma'am, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte ein anderer Kellner.  
„Ich suche meinen Bo… - Ziva David Zimmer 142 ich suche meinen Begleiter."  
„Oh, das ist unsere Honeymoon Suite! Herzlic-"  
„Es war die letzte die frei war." Unterbrach sie ihn „Wir sind kein Paar und schon gar nicht verheiratet." Sie dachte an Gibbs' drei Exfrauen und seine erste Frau.  
„Oh, verzeihen sie." Lachte er. „Er sitzt dahinten im Schatten. Sagen sie, trinkt er immer so viel Kaffee?"  
Ziva nickte und schlängelte sich dann zwischen den Tischen hindurch. Ihr Weg führte an dem kleinen Motelpool vorbei in dem jetzt schon einige Kinder planschten. Vor ihr fiel eines von ihnen, mit kleinen pinken Schwimmflügen, auf die Hände.  
Sie konnte nicht älter als 1 ½ Jahre sein. Ziva ging in die Knie und hob das quietschende Kind wieder auf die Füße. Sie schien sich nicht verletzt zu haben.  
„Vorsicht Kleine, sonst tust du dir noch weh." Sie stupste das Mädchen an die Nase und die Kleine kicherte und hielt sich die Hände davor bevor sie sich wieder zum Pool aufmachte.

„Guten morgen, Jethro." Sagte sie als sie, als sie den Tisch erreichte.  
Sie hatte seinen Blicke im Nacken gespürt von dem Moment an, in dem sie die Terrasse betreten hatte. Er zog ihr einen Stuhl zurück und lächelte freundlich.  
„Guten morgen Ziva. Kaffee?" er schenkte ihr, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ein.  
Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an.  
„Wir brauchen eine vernünftige Straßenkarte, besser ein Navigationssystem. Sonst kommen wir hier nie weg… ich weiß nicht mal in welchem Staat wir sind." Sie seufzte.  
„Wir sind an der Grenze zu Ohio, in Pennsylvania." Er grinste „Ich bin nicht so spät aufgestanden wie du." War seine Antwort auf ihr verwirrtes Gesicht.  
„Oh…" sagte sie verlegen.  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wir müssten in 6 Stunden Fahrt in Washington sein. Aber ich schlage vor, wir sehen uns Summerville mal an. Soll ganz hübsch sein."  
Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und nickte stumm.  
„Wie war sie so?" fragte er.  
„Wer?"  
„Tali."  
Ziva zog den einen Mundwinkel hoch, blickte auf den Zaun, der hinter dem Pool begann und seufzte leise.  
„So wie sie." Ziva zeigte auf das Mädchen mit den rosa Schwimmflügeln. „Ist immer aufgestanden, wenn sie sich weh getan hatte. Und hat immer gelächelt. Ich hab nie verstanden warum, aber Ari war als Kind auch so entsetzlich gut gelaunt." Sie brummte.  
„Ari war als Kind gut gelaunt?"  
„Zumindest wenn wir zusammen waren. Unser Vater ist jede Ferien mit uns weggefahren. Mal ans Meer, mal nach Paris. Ein paar Mal nach Indien. Meistens waren es Dienstreisen und wir wurden im Hotel geparkt. Aber als ich sieben war, waren wir einen Monat auf einer deutschen Insel… mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein. Nur wir vier, das war was Besonderes…" sie seufzte erneut.  
„Warum warst du nicht so?"  
„Bitte Gibbs, seit dem ist so viel passiert, ich will niemanden in ein gutes Licht stellen, der heute nicht mehr in diesem Licht stehen würde."  
„Und was ist damit, jemandem zu erzählen wie die wunderbare Frau, die ihm gegenüber sitzt, als Kind war?"  
Sie wurde rot. „Lass das. An diesem Tisch sehe ich keine Frau, der stolz darauf ist wer sie war und ist." Sie zog die Beine schützend vor den Köper auf den Stuhl.  
Stille kehrte ein, und obwohl die Sonne warm auf sie hinab schien fröstelte Ziva.  
Es war als würde eine Kühle vom Meer her wehen, doch sie waren mitten in den USA. Das Meer war hunderte Meilen entfernt, wenn nicht sogar tausend.

Der Mittag kam schnell.  
In dem kleinen Städtchen wurde es langsam immer heißer und die meisten hatten sich in ihre Hotelzimmer zurückgezogen oder lagen im Pool.  
Ziva hatte einen weißen Hut an, den sie in New York gekauft hatte, und so war ihr Gesicht durch die Sonne geschützt. Ihr Begleiter dagegen trug nicht mal ein Basecap.  
Kleine Läden und Pensionen säumten den Straßenrand auf der „Hauptstraße" von Summerville.  
Es war wie ausgestorben.  
In einem der Souvenirläden kauften sie noch einmal eine Straßenkarte. Dieses mal eine auf Hebräisch, schließlich musste Ziva sie einwandfrei lesen können, und nicht er.  
Als sie zurückkamen waren beide tot müde.  
Die Wanduhr schlug halb vier als Jethro vom Duschen zurückkam und Ziva, alle vieren von die gestreckt, schlafend auf dem Bett fand. Draußen war es wieder etwas kühler geworden und warmer Wind wehte durch die offene Balkontüre hinein.  
Zivas Haare waren zerzaust und lockig, sowie er sie vor ihrer gemeinsamen „Reise" lange nicht gesehen hatte. Kastanienbraun hoben sie sich von der beigen Decke ab.  
Vorsichtig schob er ein Kissen unter ihren Kopf. Sie würden erst losfahren, wenn die Dämmerung überhand genommen hatte.  
Jethro zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an das offene Fenster um auf das kleine Gebirge zu sehen. Vielleicht sollte er sie ans Meer fahren. Nach Mexico. Zu Franks. Sie könnten sicher ein paar Nächte dort wohnen.  
Seit dem Morgen hatten sie nur spärlich miteinander geredet. Sie war immer noch etwas traurig, hatte er den Eindruck.  
Er schob die ihm so unbekannten Gedanken von sich und lauschte dem Gelächter am Pool.


	7. Der weite Himmel

**Kapitel 6  
Der weite Himmel**

Der Himmel hatte sich gerade rot gefärbt als sie in den Wagen stieg. Jethro war noch dabei das Zimmer zu bezahlen und so schloss sie den Wagen alleine auf und öffnete das große Dachfenster. Bis hier hin konnte sie die Stimmen der Motelbewohner am Pool hören.  
Sie dachte darüber nach was sie am Morgen gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen niemals jemandem davon zu erzählen, wie ihr Bruder als Kind war, oder Tali. Gibbs hatte ihr schließlich auch nie viel über Sharon und Kelly erzählt. Vermutlich hatte ihn nicht einmal interessiert wie sie als Kind ihre Ferien verbracht hatte. Sie seufzte laut und zog die Sonnenbrille aus, um sie im Handschuhfach zu verstauen.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür auf der Fahrerseite. Wortlos stieg er ein, legte seine Wertsachen ebenfalls ins Handschuhfach, wobei er sie am Oberschenkel streifte, was ihr ein unerklärliches Kribbeln an der selben Stelle verschaffte.  
„Wir fahren bis nach Saltysburgh, das ist etwa 300 Meilen von hier weg. Wenn wir dann Morgen früh aufstehen sind wir am Nachmittag in Washington." Er sah sie nochmal an „Ist dir das so recht?"  
Sie nickte monoton, „Wie du meinst." Dann drehte sie sich weg.  
Gibbs brummte nur und startete das Auto. Allmählich machte ihn ihr Verhalten sauer. Er sah auch nicht ein, dass er etwas Falsches Gesagt hatte, eigentlich hatte er nur versucht ihr ihr bezauberndes Lächelns auf das Gesicht zu zaubern.  
Manchmal dachte er, sie waren einfach wie Ying und Yang. Der Ruhegeist, der das Schiff baute um damit durch den Sturm zu segeln, den sie verursachte. Mit allem was sie war.

Sie waren schon eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, und trotzdem wurde der Himmel nicht dunkler. Ziva hatte ihre Sitzt so eingestellt, dass sie problemlos durch das große Dachfenster in den weiten Himmel hinauf schauen konnte.  
„Meinst du… sie sind da oben?" ihre Frage kam leise und unerwartet. Gibbs runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wer?"  
„Kelly, Shanon, Tali…"  
Gibbs sah einen Moment von der leeren Straße weg und folgte ihrem Blick. Doch er wusste auch nach Minuten keine Antwort.  
„Wer weiß." Meinte er schließlich, zufrieden damit, dass sie wieder etwas gesagt hatte.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei hinter den Bergen zu versinken, als Jethro auf einen Rastplatz fuhr. Er parkte den Wagen und sie stiegen aus um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Die Luft war nicht mehr so warm wie am Mittag und langsam begann sich ein weicher Wind zu heben, der einzelne von Zivas Haarsträhnen aufwehte, als sie begann sich strecken.  
„Wie haben Jenny und du euch kennen gelernt?" fragte er schließlich.  
Ziva, die gerade ihre Füße knetet, die eingeschlafen waren sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Hat sie dir das nie erzählt?"  
„Nein, bis jetzt nicht."  
„Es war Juni, und im Juni, ist es in Tel Aviv ziemlich heiß. Eli brachte sie zum Essen mit, weil er meiner Mutter versprochen hatte mit uns zu Essen. Ich war damals grade 20 geworden und verbrachte die heißen Tage meistens im Pool, wie an dem Abend. Ich war gerade dabei mir die Haar trocken zu rubbeln, als er sie mir vorstellte."  
„Und dann habt ihr zusammen gegessen."  
„Nicht wirklich. Ein Vater bekam einen Anruf und musste ins Büro zurück. Suri bestellte etwas vom Chinesen und wir aßen vor dem Fernseher." Sie seufzte.  
„Klingt gut."  
„War es nicht. Mom hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt und Tali war gerade erst drei Monate tot."  
„Wo wir von Suri reden, warum sind sie und dein anderer Bruder nie mit die, Tali und Ari weggefahren." Gibbs streckte sich noch einmal, doch Ziva winkte ab.  
„Kompliziert."  
Er nickte.  
„Sollen wir dann weiter? Wir dürften in einer Stunde da sein?" sie zog die Karte aus dem Auto.

Sie machten das Radio an und schwiegen den restlichen Weg. Ziva zog es vor die Vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu betrachten und Gibbs akzeptierte, dass sie nun genug gesagt hatte.

Wie vermutet, trafen sie etwa eine Stunde später in der Kleinstadt ein.  
Als sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen, war es bereits dunkel, und die Lichter der Stadt leuchteten neongelb.  
Sie hatten sich für ein Hotel in der Stadtmitte entschieden, das zum Einen, wundervolle Ventilatoren hatte, und zum Anderen mehr als nur eine Honeymoon Suit.  
Ziva lies sich an der Hotelbar nieder und bestellte ein Wasser, während sie Gibbs das einchecken überlies. Sie war müde und durstig, weswegen sie ihr Wasser hinunterspülte und dem Baseballreporter zuhörte, der auf dem Flachbildschirm hinter ihr von einem Baseballmatch in Los Angeles berichtete.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ein junger Mann zu ihr setzte.  
„Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink spendieren?" fragte er freundlich.  
„Ich trinke nicht." Erwiederte sie, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Dann vielleicht eine Clubsoda?"  
„Danke ich hatte grade ein Wasser."  
„Was ist mit etwas zu Knabbern? Das selbst gemachte Popcorn ist die Spezialität des Hauses."  
Allmählich begann sie der Kerl zu nerven und sie sah ihn an.  
„Nein, danke." Sagte sich noch einmal laut und deutlich.  
„Kommen Sie schon Lady, es ist doch nur…"  
„Alles klar Liebling?" Ziva sah erstaunt von ihm weg, als Gibbs ihr die Karte zurückgab.  
„Alles in Ordnung, ich komme sofort." Sie lächelte und fühlte sich plötzlich gut wie nie.  
Sie gab dem Barkeeper zwei Dollar und sah den plötzlich sehr kleinlauten, jungen Mann neben sich noch einmal an.  
„Mein Freund wartet, eventuell finden sie jemand Anderen." Gibbs streckte sein Hand aus und sie nahm sie entgegen. Sie wollte seine Hand loslassen, nachdem sie im Aufzug waren, doch sie tat es nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich einfach für einen Augenblick anlehnen, und die Augen schließen sollte, bevor sie den neunten Stock erreichten.  
Und sie tat es. Sein Lächeln sah sie dabei nicht.

Die Zimmer waren gemütlich aber modern eingerichtet. In jedem gab es ein großes Bett, einen Fernseher und je ein Bad. Sie ließen die Tür offen und unterhielten sich, während Ziva begann einige ihrer T-Shirts in dem kleinen Bad zu waschen, und auf dem großzügigen Balkon aufzuhängen.  
„Was willst du essen?" er lehnte im Türrahmen, in der einen Hand die Speisekarte des Zimmer-Services in der anderen das Zimmertelefon.  
„Haben die einen Salat?" sie drehte sich um und trocknete die nassen Hände.  
„Nein… zwölf." Er grinste.  
„Dann bestell irgendeinen, und eine Portion Pommes Frites für mich."  
Sie lief mit dem nächsten T-Shirt durch den Raum und hing es auf.  
„Wieso wächst du die Alles? Wir sind doch morgen wieder in Washington."  
„Alte Gewohnheit. Wen du die Chance hast, etwas zu tun, nutze sie, du weißt nicht was morgen ist."  
Damit schloss sie die Balkontür.

Das Essen kam 30 Minuten später und sie breiteten es auf Gibbs' Bett aus, wo sie gemütlich aßen und dabei Fern sahen.  
Es war halb zwölf als Ziva ihre Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und auf der einen Seite einschlief. Lächelnd machte er das Licht aus, ohne sie zu wecken und legte sich auf die andere Seite.  
„Schlaf gut." meinte er noch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Im Schlaf ergriff sie seine Hand, die sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr loslassen wollte.


	8. Der Geruch von Holz und Asche

**Kapitel 7  
Der Geruch von Holz und Asche**

Es war Jethros Handy, das sie am Morgen weckte. Ziva merkte gar nicht wie er sie behutsam von seinem Oberkörper hinunter schob um sie nicht zu wecken und das Handy abnahm.  
„Ja?" flüsterte er.  
„Warum flüsterst du?"  
„Jen? Was willst du so früh von uns?"  
„Es gab Unwetterwarnungen für Washington und das Umland. Ihr solltet so früh wie möglich losfahren, Cynthia hat eine Karte an das Hotel geschickt, die werden sie euch später geben. Also warum flüsterst du?"  
„Weil es sechs Uhr in der Früh ist und Ziva noch schläft." Dann legte er auf.  
Er setzte sich zurück auf das Bett und sah sie eine Weile an. Sie hatte sich wie eine kleine Katze zusammengerollt und nur ihre Nasenspitze guckte unter ihren schwarzen Haaren hervor. Er konnte in diesem Moment nicht verstehen wie etwas so sanft ruhendes oft so aufbrausend sein konnte. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm eine völlig andere Ziva David gezeigt, als er zuvor gekannt hatte. Eine Ziva, die er gerne um sich hatte, die er auch weiterhin gerne um sich haben wollte. Sachte strich er über ihren Oberarm um sie zu wecken. Es dauerte seine Zeit.  
„Jethro?" murrte sie verschlafen und mit nur halb geöffneten Augen.  
„Guten morgen, wir müssen losfahren. Es gab Unwetterwarnungen für DC und das Umland, Jenny hat gerade erst angerufen."  
„Ich fühl' mich grausam." Erwiderte sie nur.  
„Was ist denn?"  
„Mein Kopf tut weh und mir ist schlecht." Brummte sie.  
„Bleib liegen ich packe unsere Sachen zusammen."  
Er warf die Bettdecke über sie und schaltete nur das kleine Licht an um die herumliegenden Sachen in die Reisetasche zu packen. Er war fast fertig als er ein Rascheln aus der Richtung des Bettes hörte.  
„Oh Gott ich muss mich übergeben." Sie setzte sich auf und war leichenblass, fast grünlich weiß.  
Nur eine Sekunde später war sie aufgesprungen und ins Bad gerannt. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen hatte hörte er wie ihr Magen sich krampfhaft entleerte.  
„Brauchst du was?" klopfte er vorsichtig an die Tür.  
„Nhnnmm." Machte sie nur.  
„Falls doch ruf mich bitte." Besorgt lies er die Tür einen Spalt auf.

Sie nahm den restlichen Morgen kaum wahr.  
Es donnerte und blitze über ihr als sie wieder aufwachte. Sie trug zerknitterte Klamotten und war nicht angeschnallt. Der Regen floss an ihren Scheiben vorbei, als wären sie gerade in einen See eingetaucht.  
„Es ist ziemlich düster draußen, mach die Augen wieder zu." Sie standen, er saß neben ihr.  
„Wie…?"  
„Du hattest heute Morgen ziemliche Kopfschmerzen, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
„Nein…" ihre Stirn hämmerte.  
„Wir sind um sechs wach geworden und du musstest dich übergeben, danach haben wir beschlossen weiterzufahren, bezahlt und nach 10 Minuten Fahrt bist du eingeschlafen, wir mussten schließlich halten, ich sehe kaum mehr was." Er seufzte  
„Und nun stehen wir hier?"  
Er nickte, sie seufzte. Sie würden wohl nie wieder nachhause kommen.  
„Hast du Jen angerufen? Oder Abby?" Er nickte wieder.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass ihre linke Hand seine umfasste. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, das da durch ihren Körper ging. Sie hatte seine Hand in den letzten Tagen so oft gespürt wie sonst nie, und es fühlte sich so richtig an, so wundersam und doch vertraut. Sie drückte sie zaghaft, vermied es daraufhin aber ihn anzusehen, ein stiller Dank.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten. Der Regen floss an ihrem Fenster hinunter und hatte nicht vor jemals aufzuhören. Das fahle Licht des Autos erhellte die Dunkelheit nur soweit, dass sie die Spiegelung ihres Gesichts in der Scheibe sehen konnte, und das seine. Sie hatten sie beide von ihren Händen abgewannt, die da so vereint zwischen den Sitzen lagen.  
„Ich werde nochmal versuchen weiterzufahren."  
„Ja gute Idee." Sie lies seine Hand wieder los und zog sie zurück zu sich. Sie legte sie behutsam in ihre eigene um das gute Gefühl noch etwas zu bewahren, doch es verflog schneller als sie gedacht hatte. Sie fuhren eine Weile durch das schwarze Nichts und immer dann wenn sie ein Straßenschild entdeckte las sie es ihm leise vor. Ansonsten sprachen sie nichts.  
All die Sonne der letzten Tage schien der komplette Kontrast ihres heutigen Tages zu sein. Vielleicht war es auch genau dieses Wetter, was sie sich so schlecht fühlen lies.  
Oder es war die Gewissheit, dass der kleine Zauber ihrer gemeinsamen Reise bald vergehen würde. Wenn sie morgen wieder zur Arbeit gingen, würde Alles seinen gewohnten Lauf nehmen, und sie musste ihn wieder zurückgeben. Aber etwas in ihr wollte das nicht. Irgendetwas in irh drin streubte sich dagegen.  
Eine kleine Träne ran ihren Weg von ihrem Auge hinunter zu ihrem Kinn. Und eine Weitere folgte und dann noch eine. Sie machte keinen Mucks, nicht mal als ihre Jacke an einer Stelle von den herunter getropften Tränen ganz nass war.  
„Jethro?" fragte sie schließlich.  
„Hm?"  
„Wenn das nicht zu viele Umstände macht, würde ich heute Nacht gerne auf deiner Couch schlafen." Sie wischte sich die Wangen ab und sah ihn verstohlen an.  
„Nein." Er lächelte „Macht es nicht."

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden der Stille sahen sie schließlich die kleinen Lichter der Großstadt vor sich. Mit jeder Minute nahm der Regen ab, bis schließlich nur noch der Himmel dunkel war. Sie dachten erst, dass sie nun durch die Regengrenze gefahren waren, doch als sie in das viertel steuerten, in dem Jethros Haus stand begann es wieder wie aus Kübeln zu schütten.  
Sie waren beide nass bis auf die Knochen als sie im Hausflur standen.  
„Wir sind wieder da…" sie strich über die Couchlehne sog den Geruch seines Haus einen. Es duftete wie immer nach Holzleim aus dem Keller und kalter Asche aus dem Kamin.  
„Geh dich duschen, sonst erfrierst du noch."  
In seinem Bad war es angenehm warm. Die Heizung schien gelaufen zu sein, während sie weg waren und so genoss sie ihre Dusche.  
Auch im restlichen Haus hatte sich die Wärme des knisternden Feuers verbreitet, als sie aus dem Bad trat und zu ihm hinunter ging. Doch er war gar nicht zusehen. Es drangen auch keine Geräusche aus dem Keller oder aus der Küche. Etwas ratlos setzte sie sich auf die Couch und sah hinaus aus dem Regenüberströmten Fenster.  
Sie wollte hier bleiben. Hier in seinem warmen Haus, das so wunderbar nach ihm duftete und ihr so sicher vorkam, wie es keine vom Mossad ausgesuchte Wohnung je sein könnte. Und sie wollte bei ihm sein. Einfach bei ihm.  
Die Haustür ging auf. Da stand er wieder, und sie hob die Hand.  
„Hey."  
„Hey."  
Er hatte nach einem Platz zum denken gesucht, während sie geduscht hatte. Um einfach die letzten Tage revuepassieren zu lassen, und über was warme Gefühl in seiner Brust zu grübeln, dass er jedesmal spürte wenn sie seine Hand nahm.  
Sie setzte sich auf und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Couchlehne ab.  
„Ziva…" er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu „wenn du möchtest kannst du auch länger hier übernachten. So lange du willst, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst."  
Er stand nur etwa einen halben Meter von der Couch entfernt als sie dankbar lächelte und nickte. Und dann streckte sie sich einfach. Sie streckte sich so, dass ihre Lippen zart die seinen streiften und als sie bemerkte, dass er nach der kurzen Berührung wieder nach ihren Lippen suchte, zögerte sie nicht ihn noch einmal richtig zu küssen.

Sie lagen an diesem verregneten Nachmittag noch viele Stunden gemeinsam auf der Couch bevor sie am Abend dort auch einschliefen. Es brauchte nicht viel dazu. Sie waren einfach da. Sie brauchten nicht viel zu reden, auch wenn sie es hin und wieder taten oder scherzten.  
Wichtig war zu, dass sie zusammen waren und, dass sie dort liegen konnten so lange sie wollten.  
Sie gestanden sich ihre Liebe nicht spektakulär und mit vielen Emotionen. Es war weder kitschig noch laut als er kurz vor dem Einschlafen noch einmal kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte und es leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Und Ziva lächelte bloß und nickte. Dass sie hier mit ihm lag, war Antwort genug.

Nachwort  
Es ist jetzt 6.09 in der Früh. Und ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich war eigentlich eine andere FF am lesen als mir einfiel, dass diese hier noch unbedingt ein Ende braucht.  
In den letzten Tagen war ich immer sehr ruhig, was gut für mich ist.  
Normalerweise fällt mir bevor ich beginne zu schreiben immer eine süße Szene ein, und das ist dann der Schluss. Hierbei ist es anders. Ich wusste in etwa den Kern der Geschichte. Und ich hatte all die Farben im Kopf mit denen ich geschrieben hab. Ich wusste wie der Regen riechen musste und wie sich der Pool in Summerville anhören sollte. Aber ich wusste nicht wie und ob sie am Ende zusammenkommen sollten.  
Ich bin kein großer Fan von epischen Liebesgeständnissen oder Bekundungen so wie den Umschreibungen von passionierten Küssen oder Liebesnächten, es sei denn sie passen wirklich.  
Doch bei Ziva und Jethro könnte ich mir das kaum vorstellen. Meine Geschichte war darauf auch nie ausgelegt. Ich wollte einfach eine Reise beschrieben. Diese Reise sollte einen lauten Anfang haben und dann leise ausklingen.  
Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch hin und wieder den Alltag etwas aufhellen mit meiner Geschichte, und ich werde demnächst sicher wieder etwas von den beiden schreiben.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hatte Spaß.  
Danke für alles.  
Die Autorin


End file.
